


A Series Of Shadowhunter One Shots

by Panic_at_the_bookstore



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alec - Freeform, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Stories, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, clary - Freeform, izzy - Freeform, jace - Freeform, jizzy, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_bookstore/pseuds/Panic_at_the_bookstore
Summary: This is just a bunch on Shadowhunter one shots that will be published as they’re finished being written. They’re all used as sort of an idea jogger for my main story, Painted Angels, but also they are stories that I feel would be cool to have out there. For all the archive warning I checked off, I don’t know if all of them will be in play, but they are what I’d imagine will be in play. It’s rated Mature because there will probably be the archive warnings but for each chapter in the beginning, I’ll tell you the separate chapter ratings. Hope you enjoy!





	1. But Thanks For Loving Me, Cause You’re Doing It Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> This one is about Jace thinking back on 3 specific times Alec and Izzy were there for him through thick and thin. The three of them have always had each other and even when Jace thinks he won’t need it, he knows Alec and Izzy have saved him and changed his life for the better. 
> 
> RATED T!

Whenever Jace felt like his world was falling apart, there was always two people who held it all together like the sun held all the planets. Those people were Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood. His adopted siblings. Alec and Izzy were the two halves to the coin the kept Jace sane. If he ever felt himself slipping, Alec was always there to catch him, if he ever felt like he needed a loving, guiding, and correcting hand, he could find it in Izzy. There were so many days that Jace thought about how he didn't deserve Alec and Izzy and how he's been blessed with a gift he should return but selfishly has kept. And no matter how many times Alec and Izzy insist that he's not lost and that he never was a stray, but sometimes in his dark moments, he feels like he broke into their relationship. Yesterday they had all gotten together to watch a movie, all in Alec's room with popcorn and bad junk food like they were teens again. There was a beauty to moments like those that Jace couldn't explain, beauty that surpassed the normal lengths of beauty. He felt special then because he knew that both the siblings surrounding him loved him and would take a bullet for him and each other just as he would for them in a heartbeat.

Today was a new day though and Jace had found himself walking down the streets of New York City. Billboards flashed with advertisements, people rushed about with coffees and eyes glued to cell phones, head in the clouds, hands clutching maps. The smell on some of the back streets of the city left little to be desired, so Jace pointedly avoided them altogether. There was a strange lull of silence, strange drift of quiet in the demon side of the world. Though that was peculiar, Jace put it out of his mind as he rounded off of 56th street and to his favourite mundie cafe downtown. Jace pushed the door of the cafe open, a bell jingled notifying of his entrance and he went to claim his usual table. It was a circular table with two high stool seats directly across from each other, and third able to be dragged over if need-be as it usually was when Alec and Izzy joined him. The whole cafe was an array of colour splashed walls and counters with blue or yellow table tops and blue-green or red stools, some silver chairs. The walls were mostly lined with pictures, some motivational quotes, others signed music posters and paraphernalia like that, mostly mundane things but they all held a bizarre beauty. Mundanes were weird. But the wall that face the street had a large glass window lining it and where Jace sat, the window was propped wide open letting a fresh cool breeze drift in. He felt at peace for a moment and content to just sit there in the window and let the world drift on by without him, but he reached down and fished his phone out of his pocket after a moment and unlocked it, texting Alec and Izzy in the group chat they often used. " **Can someone meet me in the cafe on 56th?"** Flipping the phone back on the table he ordered himself a coffee and a doughnut. He then opened his phone and then the gallery and began scrolling.

The first image was of him and Isabelle, sparring sticks raised and Izzy was in mid air, her form perfect and aim true. Jace was crouching back on himself, raising his own stick to catch her when she hit him.

_Isabelle was coming down at an angle to him, her sparring stick pointed to him, a look of determination in her dark eyes. At the angle she was, she was blocking the setting sun from entering the window and was but a silhouette lined by the stretching rays around her. It seemed she was up there for an eternity but she did come down, come crashing down, on him. His stick caught hers, keeping her from hitting his throat or his face, knocking it away from him so it pierced through the air above his shoulder and Isabelle's kick was a hair away from landing on him, he ducked and rolled to his right, smiling wickedly._

" _Ooh close darling," Jace replied and caught her leg with his sparring stick, and yanking it roughly,sending her crashing to the ground. He swung out an arm to catch her though before she hit the ground too hard, he then rested her down and swiftly pinned her._

" _Point you." Isabelle grunted and Jace rolled off smiling. Izzy looks to Jace as she sits up and stretches out the muscles he'd pulled to pin her. "Thanks for catching me."_

" _Of course. I know you're backs been killing you recently, didn't want you to hit the ground too hard." Jace replied, pushing his hair back on his head, a smile lining his lips gently, he rose to his feet reaching a hand down to her._

" _You didn't have to, but… I am honestly grateful," Isabelle replied, getting up by taking his hand._

" _Jonathan." Robert Lightwood's voice was sharp and cold. "Don't baby her. If she's sloppy, then she falls and gets hurt. Pity. She needs to be stronger." Jace's eyes hardened when he looked at Robert after he spoke._

" _Pardon me, no one asked for your opinion or approval." Jace's voice was cold but true and unshaking._

" _Jace… It's fine." Izzy mumbled and smiled at him sadly, "Thank you nonetheless."_

It's sad how easily Robert could ruin a beautiful moment. The next image though was Alec. Alec never liked pictures but he looked, for lack of a better word, adorable. He was sipping on a coffee with whipped cream and they were sitting in a cafe, Jace couldn't recall which. Alec's hair was rustled and he looked tired but yet so alive.

" _You know, you're paying for this one," Alec mumbled, sipping on the coffee in front of him. He normally only liked black coffee, and only black coffee, but today Jace had forced him to expand upon his coffee choices. When he sipped it he made a face and there was a line of whipped cream on his upper lip._

" _Sure, no skin off my nose," Jace replied, enjoying his Parabatai's facial expressions. He loved Alec like one would a brother but because they were Parabatai, he also loved him like one would a best friend and it was a strong, strong bond. There was a sort of peace and comfort he found sitting with Alec that he couldn't find anywhere else, not even with Izzy._

" _This coffee is nasty. How do you drink he crap?" Alec took another sip that was closely accompanied by a disgusted facial expression. "Nasty." He reiterated._

" _I find your coffee nasty! You drink it black! Like pure black! Those coffees are fucking disgusting! There's no flavour! It's just like crushed fucking coffee beans poured into a cup with no sugar, no milk, no sweeteners, NOTHING!" Jace made a face and Alec got up with a mischievous look to him. He returned moments later with a different coffee cup which he sat in front of Jace. It was a cup filled with pure black coffee. Jace groaned._

" _Mmm let's level the playing field brother. Bottoms up!" Alec raised his coffee cup and Jace reluctantly followed suit. They both clicked cups and then drank and their faces were of pure disgust as they swallowed the coffees._

Jace smiles gently and laughs at the memory, he can still taste the bitter coffee in his mouth and remember how Alec had made him drink it all like he'd make Alec drink his. The next image was a rare sight to see indeed. It was a picture of a tree in Central Park. People were going about their lives as normal in this park and were ignoring the obvious like mundanes often did. It looked to be mid summer in the picture and you can practically see the blistering heat radiating off the ground. What you couldn't see though was the archer perched in the tree and a few branches up, his sister, poised in movement ready to jump on signal. Izzy and Alec. They weren't invisible and they weren't wearing camouflage, in fact they were just simply adorned with their gear but no one ever bothered to look up and close at the minor details.

" _Just be careful…" Jace heard Izzy mumble, it was soft and careful and he only heard her because of the rune on him for extended hearing. Alec grunted in reply adjusting himself in the tree, watching the movements of the people below them, they were waiting for someone very specific, for a demon. Jace spotted the demon and whistled once to his Parabatai and sister. Alec suddenly pulled and arrow from the seemingly empty arrow sheath on his back, but an arrow materialized when he reached back there. He slid it into the bow and notched the arrow in a fluid motion, letting it fly after a moment and it cleanly pierced a demon walking up the side of the park, the arrow fell to the ground as the demon burst apart with a yowl. Before any mundanes could turn or look to see the falling arrow, Isabelle swiftly snapped out her wrist and her silver snake whip came to life, darting out and catching the arrow a millisecond from the ground, pulling it back up into the tree where Alec was. This was always a sight to see. The three of them worked seamlessly and in perfect synchronization together, there was never even a hiccup. Izzy looked down to Jace, smiling brightly just as Alec did, the pair of them had Cheshire Cat like smiles, wide and shining but beautiful and enrapturing. It was a Lightwood look if he'd ever seen one._

" _Another down. Only a million left." Jace teased and they all laughed._

Moments like those were what Jace lived for. Times when everyone was completely happy. He found there was too few of those moments now. A fourth scroll revealed an old image with a different story. It was taken in the dark it seemed, it was of a woman on a stage, a stripper it seemed. But it was the backstory that really complicated this image.

_Isabelle was standing with Jace in the club, she was pretty much silent as they'd just swung in here because Jace wanted to see someone. A mundie girl. She worked as a stripper in this specific club. They started walking toward the private rooms and Isabelle just knew in the pit of her stomach how this was going to go. Jace watched Izzy from a different persons body it seemed. His head was screaming at him that this was wrong and he shouldn't do this, it wasn't fair, but he couldn't stop the devil on his shoulder whispering that she'd be ok. When he pushed open the woman's door, she was getting dressed. "Cass…" Jace said, a look of interest lighting his golden eyes. They scanned her and dilated. Cass smiled wickedly and drifts over to Jace, kissing him passionately._

" _This the girl?" Cass asked, eyeing Izzy. Jace nodded, every fiber of his being rebelling against what he was going to do._

" _I have a name you know." Izzy sneered, she was annoyed and Jace knew. He looked at her apologetically._

" _They don't give a flying fuck about your fucking name doll. They just want to bend you over and fuck you senseless, or at least get a damn hot show. You have a body. Just fix your fucking attitude and put this on. You're going on for me tonight." Cass remarked, throwing a red dress way too tight to hold Izzy's breasts and too small to fit her decently. Jace swallowed, he realized suddenly that he was about to let his little sister do this so he can have sex. Izzy nodded and ushered Cass and him out of the room._

" _Don't be a bitch to her. She's not happy right now and rightfully so." Jace said to Cass. Cass rolled her eyes and shrugs._

" _Again. It's not my job to care how people feel or whatever. Look, I dress in sexy slut clothes and bend over for everyone, this isn't my first rodeo cowboy. You wanna watch her for a moment I assume?" Jace nodded and Cass leads them to seats. He seats himself and Izzy comes out moments later. As she drops the coat and starts to move Cass whistles. "She's a natural." Jace nods numbly. He was about to get up to leave with Cass when an overweight man makes a move to her. He was obviously highly intoxicated and could barely stand. Jace had enough and the Angel won out as he shoves Cass away and goes to Izzy pulling her away from the man and punching him to the ground. Cass yells._

" _I'm sorry Iz… let's go home. I'm terrible…" Jace turns, giving her his jacket and pulling her close as they leave the strip club and Cass yelling explicit words._

" **Be there in 2. I'm just down the street. Alec's with me so…"** Jace's phone read as he shook his head out of the memory. He smiled and texted a quick reply. He looked out the window and saw them coming before they saw him. Izzy had somehow managed to get Alec to carry her on his shoulders and she was seated up like a little child laughing happily. Alec couldn't suppress a smile dislike how he was thinking about how he should reprimand her for this behaviour. And yet… Jace had never seen anything so beautiful. When Alec and Izzy noticed him, they waved smiling in that Cheshire Cat way again. He waved and turned the camera to selfie mode, getting himself in the shot as well as them, he snapped a picture.


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Magnus Bane, but not the one we’re all use to. Meet Magnus Bane before Alec. Meet Magnus Bane during The War To End All Wars, or what’s now referred to was, World War 1. Prohibition or not, that won’t stop Magnus from having a good time. And seeing Tessa always puts him in a better vibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the guest who left the comment daring me to write about Magnus without Alec or anyone. You didn’t mention Tessa, so I put a Magnus and Tessa. (They’re like siblings in my eyes so not a romance) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> RATED K+/T

Satisfaction

“Cats eyes,” a woman said as she approached a worker behind the door of what appeared to be a wig store. The worker smiled and nodded, stepping aside, opening the large heavy door and letting the woman into the store. He walked her through the facade of a store and to the back, where he knocked 3 times on a section of the wall. There was a moment of pause before the wall was pushed aside revealing a dark hallway that she was led through and then brought to a table and handed a book. When she got in, the place was bustling, filled with people of mundane and downworld backgrounds alike. They either milled around or danced or were laughing and talking while sitting at a table or the bar. Rows of alcohol lined the back wall and filled in the shelves behind a bartender who’s name tag read Max. The lights were dim and resembled fey lights as they seemed to dance around playfully, casting shadows sporadically in the room. The sign above the door read “Mr. Dry’s Bar”and there was a dank smell of alcohol and sweat, a hint of perfumes and smoke graced the air as well. In a back corner part of the large room, people stood holding various forms of cigars and cigarettes, smoking and producing a large cloud that swept poisonously around the speakeasy. A large statue of Dionysus was in the center of the back wall, the right was the bar and to the left was a frosted glass wall no one could see much through aside from the figures of the people in the room. For the shadow world guests, they were able to see the sign below the door sign, it read simply, “Shadowhunters are not welcome”, the woman laughed to herself and shook her head mumbling a name.

“Page 64 has the amazing story of little **red** riding hood, page 27 holds Snow **White** ’s story, and all on page 48, you’d be **hard** pressed to find a word you can read. If you have any questions, my name is Charlie and I’ll be around,” he smiled at her and she caught his arm before Charlie left.

“Magnus Bane. Tell him Tessa Herondale is here to see him,” Tessa replied, “and emphasize the ‘Herondale’.” Charlie nodded with a shrug, making his way to the glass room door. He knock and Magnus came out of the room. Charlie exchanged a few words with him and pointed to the table Tessa sat at. Nodding, Magnus made his way over to the table.

“You’ve done well for yourself, Magnus. You know how few people can pull this off?” Tessa smiled and opened the book to page 64 and smiled at him, “I’ll have a glass of Malbec.” Magnus nodded and motioned to Charlie, telling him the order then turned to Tessa.

“What can I say? I have an eye for business. It’s 1923 and there’s a war going on but the people in America still can’t drink. If you can make money by selling alcohol... Well count me in. Especially considering the sheer amount of money people, mundanes especially, are willing to pay. Speaking of The Great War, I’d have thought you’d be in London or Belgium or France helping heal the injured with Caterina.” Magnus tilted his head and sat back in the chair comfortably, his rings jingling as he did. Every part of him wanted to help in the war, but he often found that war and magic weren’t something that should be crossed, lest be it for healing. He’d learned years ago that fighting, especially this new kind of violent fighting the mundanes conjured up, shouldn’t be interfered in. Wars always set him on high alert, but unfortunately there wasn’t much he could do about them.

“Don’t worry. I’m portalling back to London in an hour. I just had to come over to America to get a young warlock, Annalise Rodgers, because we’re very short handed on warlock healers in London. Many have fled London, Hell they’ve fled Europe, and are in hiding. And then I remembered that my closest friend, Magnus Bane, had a speakeasy. I couldn’t go to Manhattan and not stop in to see you,” Tessa smiled and a glass of Malbec was placed in front of her. “Thank you.”

“That will be-” Charlie began but Magnus cut him off with a wave.

“It’s on the house, Charlie. Thank you,” Magnus added and smiled. Charlie shrugged and went to serve another table, taking Tessa’s book menu with him. “So how are you fairing, my dearest Tessa? What with the loss of Will and now a war.” Concern filled his face as he sat across from the closest friend he’d ever known. Tessa sighed sadly and Magnus took her hand in a brotherly manner.

“I’m fairing. I try not to think to much of it, this war provides a great distraction for me. Jem came in a little while back. He was quite wounded. Thankfully he’s back in the Silent City and healed nicely. It’s like you said though... the first loss is the worst and the hardest thing you’ll ever endure.” Tessa spoke sadly and twisted the wedding band on her ring finger, the one Will has given her years ago. Magnus looked at her sadly, and for a moment, he paused and thought about his No Shadowhunters policy. In a flash, he realised that putting that sign up in his speakeasy wasn’t helping bridge the segregated divide between their worlds, or wasn’t helping either side learn to trust the other, especially the warlock community. He wasn’t High Warlock of Manhattan, Brooklyn was enough to handle, let someone else deal with the other four, he thought, but that didn’t stop other warlocks from looking up to him for guidance among other things. When he was certain Tessa wasn’t looking, and neither was anyone else, he snapped his fingers so blue danced on their tips for half a second before the “Shadowhunters are not welcome” sign disappeared. Be the change you want to see, otherwise nothing will change. If life had taught him anything, it was that, and from this point on he was going to try to work on improving the Shadowhunter-Downworld relations, if for nothing but the memory of William Herondale, Tessa’s late love who loved and kept her safer then he could’ve ever asked for. Damn those Herondale’s, always messing with your perspectives Magnus thought to himself in annoyance, frowning in frustration.

“I know my dear. I know. It’s something that never gets easier, though I wish it did, but we live and we learn from our loves. If we didn’t love the people we did and do, then we’d never be anything more then an emotionless, soulless beings. Ones that have no ability to love or feel anything at all, and we’d end up becoming like the demons whose blood runs through our veins. In order to remain human, we have to love and lose, time and time again, until you learn to bear what is unbearable, and live with the pain that will never stop. Because to say that time heals all wounds is assuming that the source of grief is finite when it is instead a never ending ocean. I understand how hard this is for you Tessa, you’ve lost two of the greatest loves of your life, one to death and one to the Silent Brothers. Loving a mortal... it was never going to be easy. As I constantly think to myself, loving a mortal was the destruction of the Gods. And if the Gods were destroyed by it, we can hardly hope for any better. But sometimes we have to...” Magnus ended, sighing gently.

“Have to what?” Tessa replied, her voice soft and Magnus felt for her.

“Hope.” Magnus replied simply, squeezing her hands. Tessa smiled gently and Magnus replied with a fond, brotherly smile.

“Do you believe things will change?” Tessa asked hopefully and Magnus’s heart went out for her.

“I believe if you’re talking about the Shadow World, maybe Shadowhunters and Downworlders will never live in peace and harmony. But at the end of the day, we can at least say we gave it a shot to build the bridge.” Magnus leaned back in his chair before getting up to his feet and helping Tessa up, they made their way to the entrance of the speakeasy. “The “Angel” knows you’ve done your part to bridge that gap. What with William and James.”

“I love them still. That’s part of the reason I wish every day that eventually this war between us and them will end. It’s hard though when they still hunt us like wild animals.” Tessa looks to him and Magnus nods, stepping out onto the street that’s usually laced with cars and some carriages but is now deader than the Flying Dutchman. All the men out to war and women taking their jobs and doing the exceptionally well. The lights flickered as it was late and some of the street lights were left dim to conserve energy and save resources for the war.

“I know. Who knows what the future will hold...” Magnus mumbled and Tessa nodded. She glances around as if she’s trying to find someone on the empty street.

“New York has changed.” Tessa muttered and blinked a few times to adjust to the dimness, Magnus kept his bar better lit than this.

“The world has changed for this war. But so have you. No place will ever be the same to you again, you know.” Magnus slipped his hands into his jacket pockets thoughtfully.

“Look at you. Being all philosophical. We love you for it, don’t we,” Tessa tried at a smile, tried to smile for him. Magnus glanced over at Tessa and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to his shoulder for a moment.

“It’s selfish to keep you here. The soldiers in the war need you. They need you there. Just... promise me you’ll take some time for yourself too, wars can really mess up people and I don’t want that for you. You matter too much to me for me to let you go like that.” Magnus’ voice was soft, his mind wandering to all the wars he’d been surrounded by and knew that each one, especially this one, had affected him and changed him. Tessa was like the sister he never had, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what horrors and atrocities were being bestowed upon her while working as a nurse for the Allies, no doubt stuff of nightmares, what with the Germans new poisonous gases. He wished for a moment that he could shield her from all of this. Her voice shook him from his thoughts and he was thankful for it.

“I know. I just... I have to work because when I’m not working, I’m grieving and crying and not doing anyone any good. At least this gives me a purpose. Gives me a reason to wake up in the morning and gives me a reason to keep fighting. William... I miss him but I know this is what he’d want for me.” Tessa finished and stepped back so that she could look at Magnus, her head tilted up to see him. “Can you open me a portal? I’ll need all the little magic I can get and I don’t want to find another warlock to do it when you’re right here.”

“Of course. Please stay safe, Tessa.” Magnus said and moved his fingers so a blue flame danced to light on his finger tips, a fire burning brightly against the dim backdrop of Manhattan, like he was holding a torch. But then he began to move his hands in a flicked circular motion so a portal blazed to light before him, the blue of his magic glowing hot and bright and through the swirling shape of the portal, he could see Big Ben, it’s lights dimmed and its bells silent to keep the attention away from the House of Parliament. Magnus never cared much for mundanes but during times of war, his heart reached out for them. He sighed gently and Tessa hugged him one last time before stepping back and looking into the portal.

“I promise. And I have Caterina to help me while I’m there and I’m helping her. We’re a team. Soon, this war will be over. You’ll see. And when it is, I’ll come down and see you and we can throw a big party, you can plan it.” She concluded and Magnus’ face lit up despite the grim circumstances on which they were parting.

“I’ll start with he planning now. Tell Caterina hello and don’t do anything that will get you killed!” He called after her as she nodded, smiled, and stepped through the portal. Once she had completely crossed, he closed the portal and was left standing on the dank streets of Manhattan in front of his “wig shop” speakeasy. If there ever was a time to drink and pray, now would be that time, and as Magnus walked back into his speakeasy, he decided that was exactly what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? My first one wasn’t that great but this one I’m actually happy with! This was one that was requested that I do and I took the request and did it! If you have any requests, please feel free to leave a comment, be as specific or as broad as you’d like. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed and comment any ideas!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So! That’s was the first one! What do you guys think? Any suggestions for future stories? Tell me them and I’ll set out to writing them! Thank you!


End file.
